Frozen Steel
by Kamzil118
Summary: This is not the Second World War that you know. Tensions rise in a new era of alternate global powers as the former British Empire - now known as the Imperial Federation - threatens the small Kingdom of Arendelle. However, this small country has a princess who carries the powers of snow and ice, who could shape the future when the flames of war are let loose on the world.


In the year of 1936, the officers of the German military had opposed Adolf Hitler and ignited a civil war within their country. Entire divisions had found themselves fighting fellow countrymen as the short-lived Third Reich was overthrown by General Mackenson as his followers hanged every Nazi they could find. With the country purged of fascists, the German Empire returned to the world stage as the Netherlands found itself helpless against the rejuvenated Germany that wanted Wilhelm II to return to the throne. Despite protests from the French, the kaiser's return had started a chain of events that changed the world.

Close to Germany, Hungary had demanded a referendum with the Austrians to join governments and establish a return of Austria-Hungary's monarchy. Romania and Yugoslavia were quick to protest, but with the support of the Germans with a defensive military alliance had destroyed any attempts to rectify that issue. In the same year, Czechoslovakia was annexed for its protection in a changing world while an old ally had returned thanks to the support of the reignited monarchies.

Italy's fascism after the annexation of Ethiopia when the German-backed monarchists had brought back Emmanuelle back to his throne, recreating the Central Powers once more. This time, Italy would keep its end of the bargain to fight alongside their new allies - going so far as to help Austria-Hungary take back the lands it once lost in the Great War while holding a strong position in its coast.

The return of the monarchies had marked the end for the French republic with the influx of communist refugees arriving in Paris from the various countries throughout Europe. However, the country found itself alone when the British reassessed their ties with the continent and moved on for their own self-interest, leaving the French to seek support from the Soviet Union. In return for keeping the balance of power not on them, the French found themselves as Stalin's puppet.

Eastern Europe had changed with Poland initializing a new alliance called the Miedzymorze by allying with the small Baltic states in the north and with Romania in the south. This act of security was their only chance to withstand the threat of the ever-growing threat of the Soviet Union regaining the states it once lost during the chaotic days of the Russian Revolution. International support for these countries fell when Poland couldn't receive a guarantee of protection by the British Empire.

Another conglomerate of alliances showed up with the Netherlands, trying to keep itself alive by the new powers that surrounded its borders. A small European alliance with the last independent nations for the safety of its territory. Sadly, Ireland fell to the British before they even had a chance to accept its induction into the alliance.

Europe's new alliances did not mean that change was exclusive to them. The chaotic situation in China had led to the Nationalists gaining full control of their country as the Japanese formed a democratic leanings in its wake. The disconnection from the former Japanese colonies lead to hostile tension between China and Japan with the prime minister trying to ensure the public that war would never reach its soil thanks to its navy. To ensure its survival, Japan allied with the Dutch to extend its protection to their colonies.

The situation in the new world did not fare well with the Mexicans taking full control of Central and South America. Worst of all, the country had killed its secular elements for a full-fledged religious state, leaving only one power left - the United States.

Most countries found itself in a powerful situation, but the US had it worse when fascist elements formed divisions to take on the government in the Second American Civil War. All of this violence was sparked when desegregation was established by the government. Loyalists and Constitutionalists fought a vicious conflict against one-another with the Soviet Union providing military aid and assistance to the loyalist side. Time passed as the country tore itself apart in the south, but they were weakening themselves for a far greater threat.

The British Empire's power was growing and it showed. Although the dominions throughout the world had a broke connection with their home country, the imperialistic elements rose up in arms to bring it back under King Edward VIII's rule. In the year of 1938, the Imperial Conference was held by all dominions within the British Empire. The message was clear, complete cooperation for a better future or destruction. None dared to question the king's demands as the Imperial Federation was formed with only one goal in mind, conquest.

Despite all of these events throughout the world, the Kingdom of Arendelle became a neutral country to avoid a potentially disastrous war in these dangerous times. However, it's neutrality was noticed on the maps of every major player in the world, but everything would change in a single moment. To display the might of the Federation, Arendelle had become a target for this great power to exercise its military strength. Little did they know about the princess that could change everything.

* * *

The radio had become a terrible device for King Agnarr to have in his study. News of tensions between Arendelle and the Imperial Federation had concerned him. He tried to earn the protection of the Central Powers, the talks were in vain as the kaiser wanted his country to become a mere puppet of Germany in return of warships in his harbor. However, there was still an ounce of hope when the European Union sent a representative to his kingdom. Although small, there was still hope that the Netherlands and it's a combination of allies would somehow persuade King Edward VIII to avoid direct conflict with another alliance.

The king entered a room to find a famous queen of the Netherlands waiting for him. "King Agnarr, the last time we saw each other was back before the war. Pity how the Great War had made it impossible for old friends to talk to each other. I apologize if I arrived on short notice, but things must be quick in order for us royals to survive."

He expressed a smile as he took a seat across from her. "Wilhelmina, I understand that your government is willing to help my kingdom out if I accept its induction into the European Union. What would that mean for me and my family?"

The older woman placed her hands in her lap. "If you accept, the Norwegian army and navy will come to your aid as soon as war starts. However, their military is not as strong as those in the Benelux, but you stand to have a better fighting chance. The generals and admirals within my government also established a strategy to lure Arendelle-Norwegian waters that are extensively mined for your sake. Our navy cannot stand to win a straight battle against the Royal Navy, but the idea is to lure them into the trap and cripple their chances of landing on your shores."

"Is that all the European Union can offer? What can we do in the meantime? Hope? The Imperial Federation intends to conquer my kingdom, do you have a way to deal with it in the meantime?"

Wilhelmina let out a deep sigh. "Our odds are not even fair. There was never a chance except wait for the Japanese navy to come to our aid."

"That's your plan - wait for the Japanese to rescue us? How can we possibly have a fighting chance against the British if their navy strikes at us first?"

"As I said, our odds are low, but if we fight a defensive war they will lose the will to fight. King Edward expects this conquest to be short and easy, surely if we delay the conflict he'll lose face when the Dutch and Belgian forces are giving his forces."

The King of Arendelle shook his head. "Edward has the entire globe helping him and has access to resources and assets we don't really have. If this war breaks out, what would happen to the Dutch and Belgian colonies in Africa? The Imperial Federation has a navy in China and Australia to seize your colonies in Southeast Asia and halts the Japanese fleet." He explained.

"Yes, we do not have a chance when you put it like that, but I've spoken with the members of the Comintern and representatives of the United States." She replied. "They are willing to help."

You are asking help from the communists and the Americans?" He wondered. "You must be desperate to ask for them."

"Stalin and Roosevelt see this as an expansion of imperialism. Idealistic from a certain perspective, but they have a practical reason to assist us in this conflict. However, their situation is going to be difficult since the Soviet Union doesn't have a navy and the Americans just recovered from a civil war. The Imperial Federation has plans to expand their borders and they understand that if we lose then they have more to deal with. A balance of power so-to-speak."

Agnarr crossed his arms. "Do the Americans even have a chance? Their navy tore itself apart in their second civil war."

"I wouldn't underestimate them. They are ramping up production as we speak and given that the British have multiple sections of the globe to cover, this gives us time to hold out. Several of their divisions are waiting in Norway to come to your aid and assist your troops in the defense of Arendelle should the British come."

"You seem so optimistic about our situation."

"I have every right to be optimistic," Wilhelmina replied. "If it wasn't for me, I would have conceded to the allies in the Great War a long time ago. Now then, do you accept my government's guarantee of your kingdom or not?"

He couldn't help, but smile. "Very well, I accept the assistance of Arendelle into the European Union. Is there a way to formalize this treaty?"

"We don't have to. Edward will be confronted as soon as he deploys his fleets into action."

"Will you be going now?"

She shook her head. "No, I do have a few questions. How is your family? Rumor has it that your daughters have grown into beautiful princesses."

"Yes, they have grown up. However, Elsa is having a hard time adjusting to newcomers arriving at Arendelle."

"She's still scared of others. I pray that the war doesn't hurt both of your daughters when the time comes."

"I pray for the same thing."

* * *

British dockyards were full of equipment and vehicles waiting to be brought to the shores of Arendelle. Divisions were waiting for the right time to be fully prepared for the day they went to war. However, the officers and the regular personnel had been separated the moment they arrived - leaving an opportunity for a man to get to work.

The night was the best time to sneak past the dockyard guards and their dogs while he snuck through the shadows and approached the various crates of equipment waiting for the men. The young man looked for a specific crate that carried loads of artillery shells in place. Intelligence had told him that disrupting British preparations was key to making the naval invasion a disaster as he pulled out a small set of explosives and placed them into the crate of artillery shells. As he closed the lid, a pair of footsteps started to approach him from his left side. His knife was unsheathed as the stumbling guard found a hand planted on his mouth and a blade in his throat.

Arendelle needed every opportunity to have a fighting chance when the British leave their port.

When he was finished with his duty of leaving his gifts behind, he left the crates and found a company of soldiers - he was in the same company with - walking towards the exit. "Hey, where are you guys going?"

One of the British men smoking a cigarette was quick to answer. "We're going to get a game of cards going. Do you want to join?"

"Sure! It's not like I got anything better to do."

He approached the group of British soldiers as they entered their barracks and busied themselves to a game of cards. When the time came, the soldier resisted the urge to smile when the explosions went off.

* * *

Author's Note: After _Man the Guns_ DLC came out for _Hearts of Iron IV_, I kinda got creative at creating this new world. Originally, it was supposed to be crossed with _RWBY_, but _Frozen_ seemed to be a better choice as it didn't interrupt the flow of ideas I had in mind. Hopefully, someone gets interested in this alternate history I've created, but unless it involves _Frozen_ and _Rise of the Guardians_ I know my story isn't going to be popular in this section.


End file.
